The Problem with Purple PolkaDotted Frogs
by Kathryn0505
Summary: Pete is scared out of his mind when he finds a frog in the kitchen. Myka and Claudia try to help and hilarity ensues.


**A/N: I decided that this would be much more fun than physics and calculus homework. I hope you guys like it! Please review, I spent a good amount of time on it. =]**

* * *

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Pete shrieked, rushing to the other side of the room.

"What is it?!" What's wrong?" Myka asked, running into the room, Claudia on her heels.

"That!" Pete pointed to the kitchen counter.

"What?" Myka asked, her gaze following his finger.

"That!"

"Dude, that's awesome!" Claudia exclaimed, moving closer. "That frog's got purple polka dots!"

"Who cares what color it is! It's gonna try to eat my face off!" Pete edged closer to the opposite wall.

"I highly doubt that, Pete," Myka rolled her eyes. Figures. Of course he would scream for something which wasn't actually an emergency.

"That's what you were afraid of?" Claudia laughed. "A frog?"

"No, not just a frog, a purple frog! A huge, purple frog!" Pete defended himself, straightening a bit to assume a more manly position.

"So you decided to scream like a little girl?" Claudia teased.

"It surprised me!"

"Girl!"

"I wasn't expecting it!"

"…still a girl!"

"Guys, why is it purple?" Myka cut in.

"Who knows, it probably dipped into some magical paint that belonged to da Vinci or something," Claudia reasoned. She and Myka moved closer to examine it.

"It's kinda pretty," Myka observed.

Apparently the frog thought so too, as it jumped off the counter and into the middle of the floor. Pete shrieked and tried to run, only to realize that the frog was separating him from not only Myka and Claudia, but also from the door.

"Just get rid of it!" he pleaded.

"I don't know. Myka, don't you think he should bond with it some more?" Claudia asked her.

"I think that's a good idea," Myka picked up. "It seems to like you so much, Pete. It would be a shame to split up your relationship."

"What relationship? It's staring at me ready to pounce!"

"It likes you!" Claudia giggled.

"Well, I don't like it! Could you guys seriously just get it out of- OH MY GOD!" The frog jumped another foot closer to where Pete was huddled in the corner. "It's coming for me!"

"Pete, if we help you you owe us!" Myka warned.

"Whatever you want, whatever you want!" Pete pleaded.

"Anything?" she clarified.

"Anything!"

Myka thought it over for a moment. "Okay. Claudia, go get the video camera."

"I am so on that!" Claudia ran out of the room to get the video recorder. "This is gonna be so funny later!" she yelled from the next room.

"It's funny now," Myka laughed. She went over to the cabinets and pulled out a Tupperware container.

"Guys, that's just mean!" Pete whined.

"Too bad," Claudia said, bringing the camera in the room. "How do you work this thing?"

"Here, I'll do it, get the frog," Myka told her, trading the container for the camera. She turned it on and started filming.

"Okay, Mr. Frog, stay very still," Claudia talked to it. She crept up behind it as slowly as possible so as not to startle it. Just as she was closing in, the frog suddenly sprung up. Pete screamed as the frog launched itself into the air towards Claudia.

"Oh my god, Claud, it's in your hair!" Pete yelled.

"Get it out! Get it out!" Claudia thrashed around violently, hoping the frog would let go. Unfortunately for Pete, the frog did let go. It went flying through the air and landed directly on him.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Pete flailed around, not knowing what to do since getting the frog off meant having to touch it.

"Claudia, get the container!" Myka reminded her between laughs. "It's on the floor!"

Claudia lunged for the container and ran over to Pete. She quickly put the contained over the frog, trapping it against him. "I need a lid!"

"I got it!" Myka placed the camera on the counter and reached for a lid. She walked over to them and slowly slid the lid against Pete and under the container while lifting the container as little as possible. "Trapped!" She closed the lid and finally lifted the container, frog and all, off of a traumatized Pete.

Claudia burst out laughing. "Look at his face!" she told her, pointing to the distraught look Pete was sporting. Myka looked up at him and started cracking up. Before long, the two were doubled over laughing hysterically. Pete, who was recovering from his ordeal, slowly started to regain some sense of composure.

"Are you guys done yet?" he pouted.

The two laughed harder. "Not even close!" Myka wheezed out.

After many minutes of laughing at an embarrassed and indignant Pete, Myka and Claudia finally got a hold of themselves.

"What do we do with it?" Claudia asked, still trying to suppress her giggles.

"Well, it could have gotten into something dangerous in the Warehouse. We should give it to Artie so he can figure it out," Myka reasoned.

"Coolness," Claudia agreed.

"Hey, Pete, you want to say hi to your friend?" Myka held the container up to him. Claudia dissolved into giggles once more.

"That is so not funny!" Pete retorted.

"What's not funny?" came a fourth voice from the doorway.

"Pete was terrified over a frog!" Claudia informed Artie.

"I was not!"

"Dude, you so were. No, don't even try to deny it," Claudia continued as she saw him about to interrupt her. "It's on video." Reminded that the camera was still going, Myka went over and shut it off.

"We think it may have gotten into something," Myka explained. "It looks a little off." She held the container out for Artie to take.

"Oooh, how interesting!" Artie took the container from her and inspected the frog.

"See, Myka, I told you it wanted to go after my face! It jumped at Claudia!"

"Artie, any chance that frog is face-eating?" Myka asked him.

"What? No. Definitely not. Well, probably not," Artie glanced at them strangely. He quickly became engrossed in the frog again.

"Whatever, I know the truth," Pete replied. "You guys suck, by the way," he added.

"Aww, we tease because we love," Myka soothed him.

"Come on guys, let's let Artie do his thing," Claudia pulled them along.

"Alright. But you guys are still losers," Pete informed them, putting an arm around each of them. "Be glad I like you guys, or I'd sic the frog on you."

"One word for you: YouTube."

The girls' laughter could be heard all the way through the bed and breakfast.

* * *

**Voila! This was kind of inspired by some personal experiences. My mom is super afraid of frogs, and I once got a lizard in my hair haha**


End file.
